Rememberence
by Fight4Whales
Summary: Simon is working to become a Shadowhunter. With help from Jace, Clary, Isabelle, Alec and Magnus he has come a long way from his mundane past. Yet, he still doesn't remember much from his previous life, much less what connection these Shadowhunters have to him. But one day, he remembers it all, and the joy and hurt all come rushing back. One-shot


**Hey guys! So I read Shadowhunters a while ago, and was very sad about poor Simon losing his memory. I know that new series is out about him becoming a Shadowhunter, but I haven't got around to reading it yet. So I just decided to write this little one-shot about how Simon could regain his memory. If it isn't obvious, Simon is my favorite character, he's da best. Tho Jace is pretty awesome too. Anyhow, enjoy the little story and please review! SAVE THE WHALES ._. :)**

* * *

"Jump, Simon!" Jace called, and Simon did, he leapt over the barrel rolling his way, but was toppled by the one that came straight after it. He landed on the ground with a groan, skittering out of the way as another barrel rolled past. Jace leapt over all of them, dancing along their tops like a cat in a tree. The blond Shadowhunter just shook his head, "you're dead." He said in a monotone voice. "A demon just killed you."

Simon got to his feet, staring at the ground, uncomfortable. Apparently he had been some amazing vampire guy who had saved everyone. But he didn't remember any of it. Jace, Alec, Magnus, even Clary and Isabelle were unfamiliar. He hated the way they looked at him like they knew him, like they expected him to leap and stab and be as amazing as before. But to be honest, he barely remembered enough from his past life to believe any of this was true. Sometimes snippets came back here and there, but they were excruciating. Every time he remembered it sent a spike of pain up his brain. It was like a nail being driven through his head, his mother had take him to the hospital the first time it had happened.

Even thinking about it now was giving him a headache. Jace was staring at him, his eyes disapproving with his lastest training. Simon sighed, "I'm sorry, I didn't know fighting was like a game of Mario. I'll make sure to pound the jump button next time." He snapped, his bruises fueling his temperament.

Jace's eyes flashed but he didn't snap, instead he lunged at Simon, who jerked out of the way. But as he did so, a leg crashed into his ankles, knocking him flat on his back. He looked up to see a blade being pointed at his throat. "That's what happens when you don't train." Jace growled. Stepping back to let him up.

Simon slowly got to his feet, trying to hide his annoyance. He wasn't a Shadowhunter! He didn't even know these people! Why did he agree to come here!? Jace stepped back and had him practice his archery. This he was good at, his lessons at camp carried through, and he hit near the center of the target every time, once even hitting it dead on. As he worked he let his mind wander, his thoughts flashed to Isabelle, who apparently used to be his girlfriend.

He couldn't deny he was attracted to her, she was amazing, smart, fierce, and beautiful. But she was way out of his league, all of these people were. How did he ever fit in? Every day he came in here and trained like he was who he used to be. But he wasn't, he was just Simon Lewis now. Boring, old, Simon Lewis. It was always the worst when _everyone_ came in to help him train. It was one thing to just have Jace, who he weirdly didn't feel too embarrassed around. He figured it was his sarcastic personality, and how he never looked disappointed, just annoyed or disapproving. When they all came he couldn't ignore their faces, he had to watch as the hope that he was still who he used to be drained away. Multiple times Magnus had tried to get him to remember, but nothing came. The few things he did remember were only flashes. The lust for blood had him scared for days. He saw demons, wolves, countless things. But they did nothing to help him recall who he once was.

It was any other day, training endlessly with Jace. He was going one-on-one against the Shadowhunter, and being beaten mercilessly. Every punch he somehow avoided was followed by an even harder kick. When they were finally done, he was working on climbing a rock wall, he didn't fall, but wasn't "fast enough". As he jogged around it to go back up again his head suddenly exploded. He grunted, putting one hand on the rock for support, and clutching his head with another. "I said no breaks, Lewis!" Jace said, jogging over. But his annoyance instantly became a cross of concern and curiosity when he saw the mundane clutching his head. "Simon?" He said.

Simon gave a huff of pain, white tendrils shooting behind his eyes. Flashes were starting to fill his vision, views of demons, vampire fangs. He shut his eyes hard, gasping in through his nose. "R-Remembering." He stuttered to Jace. The Shadowhunter's golden eyes lit up with excitement.

"Really!?" He exclaimed. Simon nodded, his knees suddenly going weak. He sunk down, feeling Jace catch him before he fell all the way. "Woah!" The blond said, taking one of his arms and wrapping it around his shoulders. He lead him over to the wall and set him down against it. Simon hissed through his teeth as his vision began to flash more.

Then he was wrenched away to somewhere else, he was in some building, was he a rat? Confusion filled him, which quickly turned to fear when he saw glinted fangs from the people around him. It all rushed back, Jace and Clary saving him, becoming a vampire, and the pain came with it. He cried out as he watched himself being buried then reborn. Saw the fangs that now shone white in his mouth, saw Clary's horrified look. Then he was back, back in the training room. He was on his side, sweat drenching him. Pain still shot through his head, and he knew he wasn't done. But the visions made him sick and he turned to the side and threw up. Jace was crouched next to him, saying something.

"Seriously Simon?" He was saying, "now we have to clean that up." Simon only groaned, a hand clutching at his head. "Did you remember something?" Jace asked, Simon nodded, which made him cry out from the pain. "Okay, okay." Jace said, running a hand through his hair, behind his concern was excitement. "It's okay, it's just memories."

Simon wanted to punch him, but he could barely move. "V-vampire...rat" He slurred, and Jace nodded, grinning.

"Those were the days." He said, moving Simon away from the vomit. Simon yelped as his vision was shot of to somewhere else, he was on a boat? Then some guy slit his throat and wrists, and the pain, it was so horrible. He felt his real body writhing as he remembered, he even heard Jace's far off voice. "Simon! Simon, it's alright! You're okay! Just hang on." Then Jace came into his vision, he had different clothes on, and he let Simon drink his blood. Simon heard himself give a cry of shock as he tasted blood, the metallic, horrible taste in his mundane mouth. But he remembered blood as something he had craved, needed.

The memories flashed on, to when the sun came and he realized he wasn't a spot of ash. Then he was violently pulled back into the real world. He blinked the blurriness away to see Alec crouched by him too, Jace right beside him. The blond was talking to Alec, "he just collapsed, said he was remembering and here we are!"

Alec frowned, noticing Simon blinking at them in confusion, his head was still screaming, and his heart sank when he realized this meant there was more. "Clary and Isabelle are out on a mission. What do you remember?" He asked him.

Simon took a deep breath, trying and failing to shake the pain away. "A-a boat." He said. His brain couldn't form more words, so he just gestured to him slitting his throat and wrists to signify what Valentine had done. _Valentine_. He remembered his name, he remembered who he was. Jace grinned, winking at him. "Wasn't I delicious? I must taste _good._ " He said.

Simon groaned, half from the pain and half from what his friend had said. "Ew...you're making it worse." He said, his voice heavy. Jace's grin got even wider.

Alec punched him, his eyes stern. Jace shrugged, "I thought that would be a good memory!" He complained.

Before Simon could see what Alec said he was pulled into another memory, he was in some cell? Some guy threatened to give him no more blood, and Jace was outside the window, telling him to to protect him, then Izzy gave him some cow blood with a note, a fuzzy feeling filled him. Then he remembered being broken out, attacked by Sebastion, tasting the bitterness of his blood. The wild concern for Clary when she hurt her head, and he felt a rush of feelings towards his best friend. It made him remember how he had loved her, how they had been together. Then how he ended it because she loved Jace. And how he was torn between Mia and Izzy. How he still loved Clary, but not in the same way. How he loved her as a best friend.

And once again he was snapped into awareness. Jace and Alec were holding him down, both looking very concerned. "You with us?" Jace asked. Simon grunted, his head was somehow more painful than before. "You were...saying something about a cell. And Clary and Izzy. I assume you remember your wonderful time in Idris?" Jace said. Simon grunted again, realizing his was shivering yet drenched with sweat.

"Well, you have a fever." Alec announced. "I'll be the first to state the obvious. Remembering all of this might kill you." Simon just groaned, of course. Of course with all his luck he'd die just when he remembered everything. Alec was trying to do an irtaze, but apparently it had no effect on the magic that the demon had put on him.

Jace looked around, his eyes concerned. "Did you call back Izzy and Clary?" He asked Alec.

"They won't be back for another few hours." Alec said.

Jace glanced back at Simon. "Way to go, Lewis, now you have us all worried." His words were sarcastic but his voice was actually...scared. Simon would laugh if he was feeling better. "Just don't...die." Jace added.

Simon opened his mouth to say something sarcastic when suddenly he felt himself being pulled away, and his head somehow exploded. He heard someone screaming, realizing it was him, his whole body lit up with pain as he remembered everything. Every little thing. From first meeting Clary at school, to saving Izzy when she was attacked by that demon. It rushed back to him, and he felt like he was going to burst. He remembered the pain of getting his memories taken away, and it felt the exact same as he felt now. Excruciating. He remembered explaining to Izzy about Star Wars, and how he loved her, so, so much.

He remembered bickering with Jace, and dating Clary. He remembered _everything_. And it hurt, bad. He heard the faint voices of Jace and Alec. "Calm down Simon! It's okay! You're gonna be okay!" Someone was yelling.

He didn't know how long he was forced to watch the events of his _real_ life playing out. But when it finally ended he was snapped back sharply into the current world. Alec was holding him down while Jace was yelling to someone. His head didn't hurt nearly as much, just a headache, which was like a paper cut compared to what it was before. Alec seemed to notice he had calmed down. He turned to Jace, calling out to him, Simon winced at the noise.

"Hey, Simon, look at me." Alec said, Simon did as he was told, and the Shadowhunter pointed a light into his eyes. He winced back, but Alec forced him still, shutting off the light as Jace walked over.

"And so he returns to us." Jace said. Simon slowly sat up, putting a hand to his head with a wince. Alec said he still had a fever, but it would probably break soon. "Do you remember?" Jace asked.

Simon glanced at him. "Yeah." He said weakly, his whole body was aching. "Everything."

Both Shadowhunters grinned, helping him slowly to his feet. For the first time in awhile Simon felt comfortable here. He didn't feel like he was surronded by strangers, these were his...friends. Jace and Alec helped him to his room, his arms over each of their shoulders, his body feeling incredibly weak. Then he saw them, Clary, her strawberry curls bouncing as she raced up to him, wrapping him in a hug. And Izzy, his heart lurched, and as soon as Clary pulled away and she replaced her, Simon didn't hesitate. He leaned in, and pressed his mouth against hers. She seemed shocked at first, but then kissed back. And he knew at that moment that everything would end up okay.


End file.
